coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 893 (16th July 1969)
Plot Emily shows Ena a photograph of her that Ernie has taken for a competition. Ena tells Alice Pickins when Albert is visiting her so she can drop in and grab him for a day out. Albert isn't pleased. Ray starts business at his yard. Stan refuses him when tells him that he wants him to be his labourer. Annie announces a farewell party in the Rovers with a Spanish theme. Councillor Farnsworth visits Elsie, worried about why Len is missing council meetings. Len feels put out when Ray takes his customers, including repairs. Dickie and Audrey decide to have a belated wedding photograph taken. Sir Hubert Ridley tells Douglas Cresswell that the Walkers are too old for the Majorca pub. Jack and Annie visit Newton & Ridley where they are given the bad news by Cresswell, saying the board have not ratified his decision. The Ogdens and the Flemings have portraits of themselves taken. Annie tells the regulars that they decided to turn the brewery down as it's not the type of bar they thought it would be. Jack tells Elsie that Len could lose his council seat because of non-attendance at meetings. Ernie enters the photograph of Ena in a competition in the "Exotic and Bizarre Studies" category and it is highly commended. Ena advises Alice to visit Albert at the Fusiliers' Museum. Annie refuses to get upset about the Majorca let-down and the Spanish party goes ahead with Elsie toasting the Walkers. Annie is pleased she's staying in the street. Elsie, flush with the money she took back off Len, lends Stan £50 in a spur of the moment decision. Cast Regular cast *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys Guest cast *Alice Pickins - Doris Hare *Councillor Farnsworth - Alan Cullen (Credited as "Allen Cullen") *Douglas Cresswell - William Fox *Sir Hubert Ridley - Ernest Hare Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *Camera Shop - Shop and studio *Camera Shop flat - Living room/kitchen *The Pink Posy *Jackson's Chip Shop *Ray Langton Contractors Limited - Workshop *Newton & Ridley - Douglas Cresswell's office and anteroom Notes *No episode was shown on 14th July due to a Post Office engineers one-day strike. This caused Thames Television to be off the air from 4.15pm (its scheduled start time that day) to 9.30pm as no one was available in the Post Office Tower to connect the link between the Thames studios and the transmitter at Croydon. The decision was taken by the rest of the ITV network (who were still transmitting) not to proceed with regular network programmes but to show films locally. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ena does a little match-making *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,950,000 homes (4th place). Category:1969 episodes